The Last Ride
by Everleigh Allen
Summary: 1. Meeting on a train during a cross country trip 2. Being down on their luck with no job, no home, etc. Rated: M, Written for AlaskanGirl for FAGE 9: The Last Ride


**The Last Ride**

 **FAGE 9: The Last Ride  
TITLE: The Last Ride  
Written for: Rhonda Erickson  
Written By: Everleigh Allen  
Beta'd by: Pixie Kat and Tiffany Vee ***All other mistakes are mine. **  
Rating: M  
Prompt used: 1. ****Meeting on a train during a cross country trip** **2\. Being down on their luck with no job, no home etc.**

There was sadness in her eyes.

Unfocused, bleary, but gentle. She watched as the trees flitted by her window in a blur of green and brown with thick grass. The deep burnt caramel colored iris's refracted the light of the setting sun as she bit at her bottom lip unconsciously. Her hair fell in waves of chocolate and honey. The highlights from too long in the sun, no doubt, as was the smattering of freckles over her nose a lovely consequence of carefree warm days in aquamarine water.

She played with a lock of her hair, the ends brittle and wispy, unlike the rest of her lush tresses. He wondered if she twisted the lock to soothe herself or just out of boredom. He hoped it wasn't the former; girls like her, gentle and unassuming, were uncommon.

He shuffled his paper to the next page, unintentionally startling her and she shifted more to the window as if it was a comforting friend and he frowned, still peeking at her from behind the paper.

It wasn't like him to notice anyone, let alone stare at someone so intensely. He couldn't place the draw to her, but he was intrigued nonetheless.

When she popped the earbud out of her ear by the window and placed it in the other ear, he furrowed his brow, wondering how he could have missed the slight hiss of her music or the wire to her phone. What kind of music could she be listening to, or was it a book?

Her eyes suddenly met his.

They stared at each other, the moment tense and awkward. It was like she was trying to ask questions without saying anything.

Who are you?

What do you want?

Why are you staring at me?

He pulled the paper back up, effectively blocking her expressive eyes. He could hear her exasperated breath and creak of the seat as she huddled closer to the window again. He smothered a knowing smirk; glad he could elicit some kind of reaction from her.

A disembodied muffled voice came over the intercom and people started shuffling to get their tickets ready for the next, longer, leg of the trip. This part included going through the Chunnel to London.

Edward had to put his paper down to get to his wallet. He pulled out the ticket easily and put away his wallet before folding up his paper. From the corner of his eye, he could she searching for her ticket, checking her pockets but coming up empty.

He frowned when the ticket agent moved through the car, clicking everyone's ticket efficiently but stilled, hand out expectantly when it came to the brunette woman. "Votre billet, s'il vous plaît."

"Oh," she gasped, "I can't seem to find it."

The ticket agent clucked her tongue, "You will have to exit the train at the next stop to purchase another."

"But I have a ticket, I just misplaced it." Bella flushed with embarrassment. "Just give me a moment."

The ticket agent didn't care. She motioned toward the exit with a flick of her hand and continued to punch the other tickets, while keeping one eye on Bella.

When the train came to a complete stop Bella grabbed her things, looking more fervently for the ticket that wasn't there. She eyed the agent who was coming closer to her, panicking.

"I have a ticket somewhere, I swear."

"You must exit the train to continue to try to locate it or purchase another. You can take the next available train, madam." She huffed, effectively silencing Bella as she escorted her off the train.

The man with the paper followed quietly.

Bella complied with a heavy heart. She couldn't believe after everything she had been through, she was careless with the most important pieces of paper. That ticket was freedom and would take her far away from the reasons she needed to get out of Paris.

Sitting down on the nearest bench, she turned away as the train left without her. The frustrated tears she was holding back finally fell; her hair shielded her face as she hunched over and dug more fervently through her purse.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" a melodic voice spoke from beside her. Bella's hands stilled and her body went instantly ridged. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at the man. In the sunlight, his hair was copper colored. His green eyes showed genuine concern and a creased formed in his eyebrows waiting for her answer. "You're the one from the train," she said mindlessly, instantly chastising herself.

"Oui, that's right," he beamed.

"Why did you get off the train? She punched your ticket!"

"They make more tickets," he said simply with a shrug. "Do you need another ticket for the Chunnel?"

Bella frowned, but she didn't really have any other choice. If he was going to offer her a ticket, she'd take it. "I am afraid so. I could spend all night trying to find the one I lost."

"Where are you going?"

"London."

"Luckily, so am I." He grinned. It was beautiful. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Swan. People call me Bella."

"Pleasure," he said. It rolled off his tongue more like a promise than a sentiment. He held out his hand and she placed hers in his, watching as he gently raised it to his lips, kissing it, but his eyes never left hers. "Shall we?" He asked, keeping her hand in his as he moved toward the ticketing gate.

She swallowed nervously, eyes darting to him when he wasn't looking. She gently removed her hand from his, trying not to offend him. His hand balled into a fist as soon as she released in and she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the slight static charge she felt from his touch.

It could have also been the train that was quickly moving past them.

"Deux billets pour Londres; Première d'affaires," he said quietly.

The agent was eyeing him and the woman next to him that was still searching through her bag, seemingly oblivious.

She gasped at the price but he didn't even flinch. "I can't let you do that," she mouthed, but he gave the ticket agent his card and the woman quickly ran it though, eyeing Bella.

"My treat." He smiled kindly. "My mother would never approve of leaving someone stranded, let alone such a beautiful woman."

She flushed red but smiled graciously.

They were expensive tickets but he knew that they would be in a quieter area and she would be more apt to talk to him in her gratitude. Although it wasn't something he's ever done, but he couldn't help it. She seemed so lost and being so far from home had to be weighing heavy on her.

The agent handed the tickets to him, taking another moment to look between the odd couple before they walked away.

"Are you hungry? We have some time to kill before the next train."

Bella frowned. "I'm fine, but thank you."

"You're frown says you're lying," he chuckled lightly. "Let's go to a nearby café and get a baguette."

"How cliché," she smiled and he watched her intently, as if he was trying to memorize the way her soft lips curved or how she bit slightly at the corner. It was sweet and silly.

"Is that the only French you know?"

"Touché," she smirked and he gave a chuckle and threw in a wink.

He was charming, she could see that. His good looks and British accent had her eyes drifting down to his hand. Surely, someone so charismatic had to be taken, but she didn't find a ring, not even a mark where one could have been.

It wasn't lost on him, either. He wondered how such a beautiful woman could be traveling so lightly and alone in Paris. Was she trying to escape to London from someone or something?

The short distance to the small café went quickly and they were soon sitting at one of the small tables on the street. The waiter had brought two glasses of house wine and some bread that Bella was quick to snatch up.

"So, what do you do when you're not rescuing the damsels in distress?"

There was a bit of ambiance from the flickering tea light candle that glowed over the smoky red bricks. The way the flame danced in his dark green eyes was captivating.

"You think I do this often?" His fingers played at the rim of the glass, suggestively.

"No, I- I don't know, maybe?"

The small tables were intimate, making people lean forward as the music hummed in the background. The bistro had some comical hand-made posters of art that looked old, but clearly weren't. Bella wanted a closer look, but Edward was demanding her attention.

He turned slightly, smirking, picking up the flute and making a show of how his tongue barely touched the lip of the glass before he took in the golden liquid.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"So?"

"What?" The flush covering her face in an instant made him want to chuckle but the way her nostril's flared made him control himself.

"I assure you, I don't rescue all damsels. You're my first." He grinned. "J'espère que mon dernier," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Bella's imploring eyes made him want to talk to her, tell her his secrets, but instead he picked up his glass of wine and took a long sip.

He gave her a wink and a slight flirtatious grin, but didn't repeat himself. Instead he sat there watching her with such an intensity she couldn't decide if it was flattering or freaky. He was like a marble statue sitting there all stoic and beautiful.

How did she not notice it in the train?

"So tell me, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a surgeon," he said simply with a shrug. "The Chunnel is the quickest way to get to my clients in London and Paris."

"Oh, wow. That sounds exciting."

"It certainly has its moments." He took a long pull of the cool wine but didn't put it down. Instead he was making the liquid swirl as he turned the glass in his fingers.

"Why both places?"

"My mother is French and my father is English so I've been going back and forth between the two cities my whole life."

"I thought I detected an accent."

"Ah, well, I speak six languages fluently, so any of them could produce a decent accent." He blushed slightly, but he hid it behind the wine glass. Setting the glass down, he took a chunk of the bread and smiled. "Your turn."

Bella's smile instantly fell. "Not much to tell."

"You're American?"

"I am."

"You're young and in a foreign country, alone, with limited funds and limited understanding of the language."

"Yes. That's basically it," she bit out. She took a slow sip of her wine. "Although I do tend to understand more than I speak."

"Noted." He grinned. "What do you do? What brings you across the pond?"

"Oh, you know… the whole normal European experience. Forgo college to run off to Europe and create some art, backpacking and staying in hostels."

"An artist," he hummed, appreciative.

"Loosely translated, but yes," she scoffed, scrunching her nose and lips in distance. "I haven't had much luck in Paris." She took a large swig of her wine, berating herself for saying too much. The cool burn of the liquid helped to loosen her nerves slightly.

"What happened in Paris?"

"I met a man named James who promised the world but gave me heartache instead." The wine warmed her too much perhaps, because she instantly cupped her mouth shut and stared at him with wide, chocolate eyes. "Sorry."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, "unrequited love."

"Not so much love. It was a learning experience, for sure, but I never loved him. Mostly, he sold the small number of things I had with me a month into my stay … I came back to the loft he shared to find him, and in turn- me evicted."

"That's unfortunate."

"He didn't pay the rent so they took it from me before kicking me out."

"A tragic beginning makes the best stories of triumph, does it not?"

"You mean end. I have to go home."

"Beginnings are always the end of something else, yes?"

She shrugged but there was hostility there. He thought that he could see a bit of moisture pooling in her eyes but it was quickly chased away by her swigging back the wine. Edward quickly picked up the bottle of wine and refilled her glass.

"What about you? What's your beginning or end? Wife at home with the kids?"

"My wife," his eyes darkened a bit but he quickly shielded it as he refilled his own glass, "is no longer my wife and we didn't have children."

"Oh," Bella looked at him carefully. He seemed to have a bit of a bite saying the words as if the wound was still fresh.

"Yes, well, I'm sure she's happy with whoever came next," he said flippantly.

"We are quite the pair," Bella giggled. The wine was definitely getting to her, but she sipped it effortlessly. "So here we are- two single adults, who met on the train."

"Technically not on the train," he grinned. "I tried to get your attention whilst on the train, but you were otherwise entertained." He gestured to her phone and ear buds. He enjoyed making her blush and with the alcohol, it was much easier to accomplish. He wondered how low the blush went so his eyes following suit.

"That's right! I was kicked off," Bella giggled, sloshing the wine her glass. She put it down and reached for the bread and picked up some cheese, slapping it on top. When she looked back up she noticed his eyes were greedily perusing her.

He smirked when he was caught, her eyebrow hitched as she stopped eating. Shrugging, he smiled widely leaning forward and closer to her. "It's our meet-cute."

"Our what?"

His salacious grin wasn't lost on her, but the wine was doing its job relaxing her. She didn't care that his eyes were lingering and wanting. "Where a romantic couple meets for the first time."

"Ah, so this is the beginning of a romance?" Her soft, warm words went straight through him.

"I'd like to think so … Time will tell."

There were several moments of silence as their words danced over and around them like fairies casting a spell.

Eventually, Edward cleared his throat and shook off the intensity of the moment. "What is your plan once you get to London?"

Bella's slight smile turned into a frown. "I haven't really thought about it." It was the truth, she hadn't been thinking about it on purpose because she was on the no plan- plan. She was going to be like her mother, a tumbleweed in the desert, going wherever the wind took her because having plans most of the time gets messed up.

"So where will you stay, a hostel?" Edward pushed. He moved forward and placed a slice of strawberry in front of her mouth, waiting until she opened to him and accepted the sweet fruit.

She leaned forward with watchful eyes, happy that the tense moment was being eased by a bit of play. The juicy bite of the tart fruit, tasted delicious on her tongue and she wanted nothing more to taste it on him.

"If I can, yes," she said instead, settling back into her chair. It was a lie, and she knew it. Bella would have to call her dad to wire her more money and she wasn't looking forward to it, but she also didn't fancy sleeping on the streets, either. There had been a couple harried nights in Paris where she had no other choice, thanks to James.

"How about you come home with me?" He asked and her eyes darted to his and then down his body. He tried to ignore the sudden tension by putting the rest of her strawberry into his mouth sucking it in before biting down. A bit of juice ran down the side of his mouth making him look like an ethereal vampire trying to seduce her.

It seemed to be working.

"Are you propositioning me?" She smiled in surprise as Edward suddenly started choking on his strawberry, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Edward, but after the ticket and this… I really don't want to impose." Swallowing the lump of bread, she looked at his apologetic green eyes. They were teal with a gold star around the middle and she had to look away from the intensity of them.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or imply that I have ulterior motives."

Bella smirked.

"I mean I don't have a motive! Of course, you're lovely and sexy, but I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Edward. I was teasing you." Her lighthearted giggle eased him a bit.

"Oh! Yes, of course," he sighed, flustered.

Bella wondered if he dated much because the cocky Edward quickly transformed into a quirky awkward floundering Edward.

Both were charming.

She took another bite of bread and cheese while the waiter made his rounds and placed some small cakes on their table. She picked one up with a smile, looking at the pretty, delicate designs and then to Edward.

"I meant you can stay with my parents if you're more comfortable and until you have a plan."

"Seriously, I couldn't-"

"You really could. They have a bed and breakfast. My mother is a wonderful hostess and would love the company. I insist. I am sure you would find many things there to inspire your art."

Bella bit her lip lightly trying to think clearly, but the wine was talking loudly in her head. She couldn't recall how many glasses she had. "Okay."

"It's settled, then." The grin that curved across Edward's face made her wonder how many grins the man actually had. She wanted to see them all, draw them… Paint them … Taste them.

Edward spoke quickly in French, but it was too fast for her to understand it with all the wine she'd consumed. He motioned to the waiter to get their check and they sat in comfortable silence as she tasted the deserts, licking her lips and the tips of her fingers. Edward was having a hard time watching, but a harder time looking away.

She was captivating.

Handing the card over without so much as looking at the bill, Edward Cullen kept his full attention on her. Not once did he pull out his phone to make a quick text, or take an important call.

She felt important, something she wasn't used to at all.

"As soon as we get the receipt, we can go," he smiled. "Would you like to take the tarts and cakes?"

"Only if you'll share them on me."

"What?"

"If you will share them _with_ me." She grinned widely as his mind worked out what she had said.

"I would love to do either, really." His voice was low, almost too low to hear, but she did. It made her body hum, but it could have also been the wine … Maybe both.

"I should text my parents," she said, pulling out her phone as a distraction. But his eyes stayed on her the whole time gazing at her like she was something to eat.

She wanted to be.

A few texts back and forth, Bella sighed with a slight smile.

Luckily, they also told her they would wire a bit more money for the night if she needed it, without her even asking for it- but quickly reminding her of her visa and that she really should get a part-time job if she was planning to stay.

While Edward was putting their bits of food and cake into boxes, Bella put his name in her search window on her phone and began to scroll threw his social media profile.

He was even more beautiful in the flesh than he was in any picture.

"All set?" Edward whispered from behind her with a chuckle. He could see that she was checking on him and he welcomed it. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, nor worry her family.

She startled but nodded, feeling his breath on her neck. It was warm yet sent a frenzy of chills over her. "Sorry," she whispered, "I am stalking you, but only a little."

Waving her off, he turned to help her from her chair, grabbing the bagged food before he donned his coat and helped her into hers. She swayed on her feet a bit, but was fine after a moment so he and led her out to the street.

"I had a wonderful time, Edward. In case I forget to tell you later." A shy grin curved his mouth in a way that made him look like a mischievous boy.

"The pleasure is mine, Bella." His silky voice flowed over her and he loved seeing her so responsive to him.

"Anymore wine and you'll be carrying me." She laughed loudly as they crossed through the streets.

"I can certainly do that."

"You're full of secret muscles aren't you?"

He was amused. "Secret muscles?"

"You know, when someone looks all normal but then they've got all those ripples under their clothes. I bet you have that."

Chuckling lightly, he shook his head. "I do have many secrets underneath, waiting for unearthing."

"I bet you do, Edward. If I was a miner, I'd go looking for those family jewels I bet those cause ripples," She said loudly. The wine had caught up with her and people were starting to stare. She eyed him openly.

"Bella," he warned.

"Good thing I'm not, eh, Edward?" She watched his eyes; her brow arched in confusion.

He stopped right there on the empty street and turned her to face him. "I can't say that in all honesty," he whispered. Moving slowly, his fingertips moved across her cheek and over her soft lips.

"You want to drill into me, Edward?" she whispered and then laughed. She was definitely drunk.

He pulled away from her the best he could not to be offensive.

"Someday, when we're both ready, I would love nothing more than to drill into you and see all your intimate gems," she sighed, molding her body to his when he leaned into her. "Quand je vous prendrai, je doute que je vous laisse partir," he whispered in her ear and loved how her gasp gave him chills.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"Let's get on that train," He sighed and reluctantly pulled away from her. She looked hurt, but he didn't fancy being her rebound, if that's what he was. He was going to have to play his cards carefully.

They made it onto the train and even though it was a quick train ride across the two countries, it was also too short. Bella had passed out as soon as the scenery fell away and the hum of the train quickly lulled her to sleep. Her body looked so small in her chair and it made him wonder what all she could have been through to make her body appear so waifish. Perhaps it was her normal stature, but what if she wasn't being taken care of?

The train pulled into the station without Bella stirring.

"Time to wake, sweet Bella," Edward sang, but she remained asleep on his shoulder.

"Mm," she groaned, snuggling closer and smelling him.

Edward pulled out his phone and spoke quickly but quietly. When it was their turn to get off, he picked her and their things up the best he could and carried her awkwardly down the steps. Sitting her on the bench, he went back onto the train, grabbing their bags before getting back off.

Taking a moment to stare at the beautiful woman, he wondered what it would be like to be more like her. Never had he thought of grabbing a bag and touring the country, or even a foreign country. It actually never dawned on him. He wouldn't waste the time before he met her, but now as she laid her head in his lap (which he put there) he couldn't help but want to go wherever she wanted to go next.

The thought was fleeting, as his phone chimed that their ride had arrived.

Edward grinned as his older brother walked up to them with a salacious grin across his face.

"Let me help you with that."

"I got her, you get the stuff," Edward scoffed.

"You sure?" He chuckled as Bella stirred, but tightened her grip on Edward.

Edward nodded as his brother, Emmett, moved to pick up the bags and he cradled Bella. She was completely asleep, and therefore much heavier than she looked.

"This one seems fun," Emmett grinned at his little brother. "What was it that made her pass out? You do your _quick_ dissertation on Pancreatic Pseudocysts or perhaps the all-encompassing topic of Star Wars and how it correlates with the political structure of ant colonies again?"

"Killik, were not ants. They were a sentient hybrid of coleoptera and hymenoptera. They often used complex dances as a means of communication," Edward huffed, shifting Bella. "That whole demonstration would've been brilliant if you didn't compromise it. It was anarchy in that ant farm because you threw my Jedi in there. I had to get it out."

"On my bed," Emmett sneered.

"The _Kind_ demanded retribution for your complete lack of care to their intricately designed nest ecosystem. I'm sure you've since learned not to pick on someone smaller than you." Edward smirked, but it was lost on Emmett. "And not to mess with the force."

"Taking her home?"

"To Mom's Bed and Breakfast."

Emmett snickered.

"Stop it. I just met her." Edward snickered.

"When has that stopped me?"

Edward didn't answer. He was too busy placing Bella into the car and got in on the other side. He avoided Emmett's knowing eyes and instead concentrated on his phone. Somehow, he made it through the day and into the night without being called in to the hospital and he was grateful. Perhaps Gianna was able to get Allister to take his place, after all.

"One glimpse of this woman and Mom will be planning your wedding in the garden." Emmett teased, looking at her in his rearview mirror. Edward caught his eye but couldn't refute the words. Their mother was a hopeless romantic who prided herself on her matchmaking skills.

"How long is she staying in London?"

"I have no idea," he sighed, pinching his temples on either side of his head. "I think she's running, so it could be a day or more."

"Or less." Emmett shrugged. "I understand. So, if you like her and are drawn to her, convince her she has a reason to stay."

Edward looked right at Emmett and nodded his head. It was sound advice; he would have to try to woo her.

The next morning Edward woke up with hair thrown over his face. He moved it, lifting the brown strands before he turned to her. She was staring at him with soft brown eyes and he couldn't help the small smile gracing his face.

"Good morning," she whispered. "I was being creepy and watching you sleep."

"Alright," he said with good humor. "Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bella giggled.

"Can you tell me what you're doing in my room?"

"You're mother kicked me out of my room an hour ago."

Edward shot upright. "What? Why?"

"She had a family from Germany and they needed the rooms. I didn't know you lived here."

"I don't. Well, not really. The three of us have rooms that my parents keep for us just in case. Works well for Holiday."

"The three of you?"

"Yes, my brother, Emmett, whom you met yesterday- if you remember." Bella shook her head, embarrassed. "My twin sister, Gianna, sometimes stays here as well."

"You have a close family."

"I do." He grinned happily. "Too close at times."

"I'm jealous," she sighed and he looked at her with concern, but didn't say anything when she didn't offer an explanation.

"We don't always get along, but we do try."

"You mother surprised me," Bella grinned, blushing.

"She tends to do that. What did she do?"

"She said I needed to take me with you. Teach you to live."

"Did she now? Take me where?"

"Well, I don't exactly know. It was kind of implied to bed because she let into me to your room and all."

Edward scoffed-coughed-sputtered before he looked at Bella. She looked very nervous about his reaction.

"I think she means if you go, take me with you."

"No. I don't think so. I think she wants grandchildren and you're her best hope."

"Why do you say that?"

"She said, ' _You're lovely Isabella, dear_ ,'" Bella mimicked. "And then told me that she heard all about our courtship from Emmett and that you'd propose soon. She's adamant that we wed here."

"You're quite serious, aren't you?"

"I am quite serious." Bella nodded.

"I apologize for my family Bella. You must fine me completely daft-"

Bella grabbed his head and put her lips on his, effectively shutting him up. His eyes grew wide, before he moaned and gave in to the kiss.

He twisted and wrapped one hand around her torso while the other went into her hair. The soft strands braided around his hand, as he clenched, locking her in place. He tilted her head and she opened her mouth to him, panting between kisses.

"Edward," she sighed, as his mouth kissed over her cheek and down her neck, peppering her with sharp nips and kisses until he got to her shoulder.

Pulling her soft shirt off her shoulder he couldn't help but smile before licking the sweet skin and moving back toward her neck, pulling her shirt down.

Him cupping her breast in his hand made her tilt her head back and push into him. "Fuck, Bella," he groaned and pulled at her nipple. He wanted nothing more than to taste her and based on her reactions, she felt the same.

He laid her flat on her back and moved down her torso. Edward soon found her underwear and ripped the slight bit of fabric from her hips, making her gasp in shock and then giggle.

"I want you." It was a warning, almost, like something fervent yet yearning.

"I want you, too," she breathed out and reached down to take him in hand through his boxers. He growled, low, making her giggle before she pulled down the only fabric that separated them.

Edward moved over her, but stopped. His eyes were asking permission and he waited until she nodded.

When he pushed into her, she gasped, body arching as she held her breath,

The push-pull between them made them both need something to hold onto for greater friction and leverage.

A loud slap on his ass had him growling again, pinning her down as he thrust into her. It wasn't very sensual. It was needy and primal as he locked her to him.

The weight of him was a comfort. Her back felt hot from frantic joining but she didn't care. He was being so animalistic, claiming her. His sharp nips and bites caused chills, making him chuckle. She lurched forward and grew rigid as her body went white hot. He stilled, feeling her body orgasm around him. Her body clenched his cock, the muscles surrounding him vibrated like a vortex, trying to drain him, but he stayed firmly set inside her, waiting.

"Bloody hell, Edward," she moaned, her sensitive body finally relaxed into the bed while he enjoyed the last moments of her orgasm before he started to pump himself slowly in and out of her.

She recoiled, as he hit her clit over and over with his fingers that reached between them. He pinched and pulled, feeling her body react again but Bella fought it.

"That feel good, darling?" He smirked, but he didn't give her a chance to answer. He was quickly fucking her, not caring how her body seemed to want to rest. He wanted another and he was going to get it.

"Fuck yes," she groaned, pushing his hand away from her clit. He moved, pulling her to him and turning her to her side. He lifted her leg, exposing her to the cool morning air as he did his best to take her to that next level of orgasm.

He knew she was close, but fighting it off. Edward put his fingers into his mouth, tasting her on them before he put the two fingers back on her clit.

It was all it took, before she squealed, her body recoiled. He pushed into her clenched body, the hot, wet friction was enough to set him off, coming in hot bursts.

Bella ran her fingers over his sensitive chest and he pushed twice more into her with a pained groan.

Edward finally stilled, trying to carefully keep her still as the shocks of his orgasm rippled over his entire body.

"Fuck that was hot," Bella sighed. Edward moved behind her cupping her breast in his hand as he spooned her.

"I'd say." He was still panting in her hair, it tickled her neck.

"We should do that again; the role playing. It keeps things interesting though I'm glad it's over."

"Me too," He sighed.

"It was an expensive game with the tickets. I could have bought shoes."

"Baby shoes? I mean, grandchildren, really? Is she high?" Edward asked and Bella giggled, nodding.

"We haven't even been married a year and she wants me knocked up." Bella whispered. "I thought that was fun, though…We haven't done fantasy play in a while."

"I didn't like you ignoring me." Edward pouted.

"Poor baby."

"And I am going to kill Emmett."

Bella snorted, but agreed.

"Oh, and who's this _James_ character?"

Bella just laughed. "I love you all furiously jealous. You should've seen your face."

"Wasn't funny."

"It was a perfect fantasy. I hope we can come back to it someday."

"We will…" He turned toward the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out their wedding rings he placed his on and then put hers back where it belonged. Seeing his ring on her finger finally made him relax. The fantasy, although fun, made him too on edge, it seemed. He didn't want to think of her alone on a train, penniless and hopeless. But it had all played out fine, after all.

"Thank you for that last ride, Edward," Bella sighed, content.

"The ride has just begun, love."

A/N: Thank you for reading and your kind reviews. Blessings.


End file.
